


All I need is you

by WitcherSexual



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lambert Needs a Hug (The Witcher), M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Sick Character, Sickfic, Soft Aiden (The Witcher), Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Soft Lambert (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitcherSexual/pseuds/WitcherSexual
Summary: Lambert get's ill and his partners make sure to take care of him.
Relationships: Aiden/Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	All I need is you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stardustlupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustlupin/gifts).



> This is for Alana, I do hope you enjoy this! Sending my love to you x

Lambert really should have known that he was going to get ill, he had been the one to care for Ciri and well he had told the kid she could sleep on him even when she was coughing what seemed to be her guts up. So when Lambert woke a few days after, his head feeling like a hammer was pounding away at it and a fever high enough to make himself question if it was even safe, he knew he deserved it. 

He tried to find his phone on the unit beside him, not bothering to open his eyes because the pain alone would make him regret it, he groaned when the light of his phone shone at him like the sun, but he flight through it and clicked on the group message for him and his partners, fingers typing slowly before he hit send.

As the beep signaled that it had been sent he closed his phone and fell back asleep, attempting to take the pain away.

-

He woke when something cool touched his head and sighed. He tried to hit at whatever it was but his arms felt like lead. The person above him chuckled slightly and Lambert opened his eyes very slightly, only to see Eskel above him with a frown. 

“How are you feeling, Lamb?” Eskel’s voice was quiet and Lambert didn’t even believe he was here, did he ask him to come over? He couldn’t remember but that didn’t mean he hadn’t. 

“You here?” He tried to reach out again but his arms wouldn’t move, so Eskel moved closer to him and sat on the bed beside him. 

“Yeah I’m here, Aiden is at the shop getting you some soup. Then we are going to help you get better,” Lambert closed his eyes again, the lights hurting his eyes again, but Eskel’s weight didn’t leave so he had to be real. Lambert didn’t mean to fall asleep again, but with the weight of Eskel beside him and the pounding headache he couldn’t stop himself. 

The next time he woke up he was cuddling beside someone while the other lay on the other side, using his chest as a pillow. He opened his eyes carefully, the lights had been dimmed to the lowest level and the curtains closed so he could bear to keep them open, he saw the black hair of Aiden on his chest. He could move his hands he realized when he lifted one of them to pet through his partners hair, gently brushing it behind his ear so he could see his face. 

Eskel stirred beside him, pushing his head into Lambert’s neck and kissing him gently before he sat up and looked at the clock beside the bed, “You slept for a few hours, I’ll go and get you something to eat.” He moved away after a kiss to Lambert’s hair, and the heat left with him so Lambert tried to bury himself under Aiden even more. 

His other partner woke shortly after Eskel did, moving off of Lambert’s chest to look up at him with a smile, “Hiya, how are you feeling?”

“Cold,” Aiden frowned slightly, placing a hand on his head before moving off the bed to grab an ice pack, he shook it gently and Lambert could tell it had been out of the freezer for a little bit. Aiden placed it on his head and Lambert tried to shake it off, “Too cold.”

“You are burning up, baby. Is Eskel getting you food?” Lambert nodded, he wanted to be under a bundle of blankets with his partners but he didn’t want them getting ill. “What do you need?”

“Cuddle. I’s cold,” Aiden cooed at him, but he did wrap himself around Lambert like an octopus, not that either of them were complaining. 

Eskel walked back in, a bowl in one hand and a bottle of cough medicine in the other. He placed the medicine away from Lambert who pouted but let the older man settle beside him with the bowl and a spoon. Aiden helped Lambert sit up, pulling another cover from the bottom of the bed to wrap his shoulders in it, as Eskel blew on the soup to cool it down. Lambert was going to complain about being coddled but he did enjoy being looked after by his partners, and well he could repay them later. 

Eskel lifted a spoon of soup up, letting Lambert sip it gently, then he filled it again, then again, until Lambert shook his head and buried his face in Aiden’s chest. He felt their hands rub his back in circles, calming him down and relaxing him slowly. He let Eskel move him about, making him sit against the headboard, with Aiden on his left and a laptop in his lap, he felt Eskel push a spoon to his lips and he swallowed instinctively, letting the cold medicine run down his throat. 

“There you go, Baby. What do you want to watch?” Lambert shrugged against Aiden, letting Eskel get the medicine put away before the man sat next to him, both of them keeping him warm with their own heat. 

“I think there is a new nature show you might like. How about that?” Aiden whispered and Lambert just nodded, letting the two of them get it sorted, his head rolling back to lean against Eskel’s shoulder, eyes closing. 

He heard the show start, David Attenbrough’s smooth voice filling the room, he listened to the man describe the way penguins flocked together. Eskel moved a hand to his hair, running his fingers through it even though Lambert could feel how sweaty and greasy it was, but Eskel didn’t stop. Aiden picked one of his hands up, running his thumb over the back of Lambert’s hand, swirling it and creating small patterns softly. Lambert didn’t know if he could ave got luckier with his loves. 

-

Lambert woke for the third, and hopefully final time, that day when Eskel and Aiden were talking over him. He stayed quiet, listening to their voices wash over him.

“Geralt said he would take my shift.” Eskel had a hand on Lambert’s chest, keeping a heavy weight on it that the younger man was grateful for, and Lambert could feel Aiden holding his thigh. 

“Gaetan has my next two covered, I think Cedric said he can take more if I get sick,” Lambert frowned, this is why he didn’t want them to come over, he didn’t want them getting sick and having to take time off as well. 

“I think our little one is finally awake.” Lambert opened his eyes as Eskel spoke, trying his best to glare but by the laugh that got him he was not glaring at all. “How are you feeling, Baby?”

Lambert took a second to think over his answer. He had no headache, his body didn’t seem to ache as bad as it had the last time he was awake, and he could even lift his upper body up without too much effort. “Better.”   


“That’s good. We phoned into work for you, you have the rest of the week off, and we got told to take time off to make sure we don’t spread it,” Lambert sighed but didn’t argue, there would be sick pay but he hated being stuck in the house. 

“I’ll go and get more soup for you, then we can go for a nice shower, maybe it will help,” Lambert nodded, letting Eskel move off the bed and out of the room. He liked the idea of a shower, he smelt sick and the quicker he can get it off him the better. 

“Aiden?” Lambert moved his head to look up at his partner, a smile on both their lips as Aiden kissed his forehead. “I want cuddles,"

“Well then you can get cuddles. I love you Lamb,” Lambert grinned as Aiden whispered against his hair, before he was being pulled into his lap.

“I love you, and I love Eskel.” Lambert relaxed against the sturdy chest, strong arms holding him close and he smiled at the ceiling. He had the best partners. 


End file.
